Stripped
by SoRightItsWrong
Summary: They were stripped to the bone for everyone to see..


A/N… Be warned! I'm to sure with the rating. Please tell me if I need to change it. Also this is loosely based off the song Stripped by Shiny Toy Guns. Most of the italics are from that song. If you haven't yet, go watch the amazing Dasey video by LyraGW titled Stripped!

Also, I would love if you reviewed this. It really means the world to me! Finally, this form of writing is inspired by WhenLighteningStrikes who is an amazing author!

Disclaimer: I in no way own Life with Derek or Stripped by Shiny Toy Guns. (I tried for hours to think of something witty to say… it didn't work.)

-Dezzie

___________________

It was getting to be too much. Perhaps they never really knew that it was going to lead to this. (People always said things would get better with time. Well they were wrong.) If anything it was escalating. Every glance, sigh, and touch was setting the bar higher for something. (Because with them it was inevitable.) One day soon they were going to snap and bring everyone down with them.

Heres a fact… They never asked for this. It just happened. (But whoever thought they could have avoided this twisted fucked up life was wrong.)

____________________

She knew that she wasn't perfect. It wasn't hard to realize you had flaws when you had the King of Hypocrites pointing them out to you. He said she was a princess who didn't care for anyone but her family. (Funny how even then he refused to be cataloged into any one part of her life.) She didn't know how he could possibly conceive that she didn't care. (Wasn't he reassured every goddamn day when she cried over him?) He demanded so much of her. And the sad part was she gave everything she had. Every screaming argument _stripped her to the bone._ Her life now revolved around him. She gave so much. (Yet it still wasn't enough.)

There's something you should have realized by now… She hated him so much it was starting to turn into love. (And wasn't that the worst kind?)

____________________

He knew that life wasn't easy. (He could have told you that the day he met _her_.) Somehow she had turned his life into fucking hell. (And she still didn't notice.) How could he not hate her every goddamn day, when she flaunted those perfect prissy boys in his face? (He knew that he was the exact opposite, and that's what burned the most.) She was so oblivious that he just wanted to shake her. (Couldn't she see the _need_ in his eyes?) Surely she must know that he wanted her so much sometimes that he hurt. (He could already envision her… _stripped down to the bone, screaming_ _his name_.)

Maybe you didn't know this but… Sometimes at night when he felt he couldn't (wouldn't) be able to breathe without her, he stood outside her door and listened. Just to hear her breathe once, made him whole again. (And wasn't that just fucked up?)

____________________

She had this dream sometimes. But this kind of dream would never be meticulously and painstakingly written down in her dream diary. (Because this kind of dream was everything it shouldn't be.) He would come to her at night when the lights were out and he would touch her like he meant it. Each stroke and caress would be like fire on her skin. (She was burning up and she didn't want it any other way.) His eyes haunted her in her dreams. Giving her silent messages that conveyed into wants and needs. (How could she not know that look, when she saw it reflected in her eyes every single day?) He would scream her name then, until he was hoarse from the sheer want of it all (and he would be stripped and broken, crying on the floor.) It was then, right when he was powerless (from her) that her dream ended and she would wake, sheets twisted (and more aroused than ever.)

Heres something you should know… The thing she wanted most in the world was him (broken, without a thought in the world but _her_).

__________________

What he hated most in the world was that he had to pretend (every fucking day.) He willed his eyes to be shutters (because god it was wrong to want something this fucking much) and he knew that she could read him like a book. It was so much simpler to hide behind a cold facade. (Because isn't it easier to be someone your not?) He liked to think (pretend) that is was a game. How long could he last without demanding that she get on her knees and beg him for _him_. (The day was easiest. He could always hide and never have to see _her._) But the night was the worst because there was only one thin wall separating him from everything he wanted (needed.)

He could imagine perfectly her coming to him and pleading and begging him. (It was at night that he knew he could make her want him.) He would tell her to scream _just for him_… and she would be everything he wished for during the day, that he couldn't have. (They always say the thing you want most in the world is the one thing you can't have.) He would stroke her higher and higher until her sobs made him break. And in his dreams he told her what to do and she would obey. (Without him in control things just wouldn't be right.) It was only in his wildest fantasies that he would be able to kiss her all over. (Marking and branding her.) And she would finally be his. He would finally _taste when he kissed._

Its interesting to note that… He never considered himself to be a possessive kind of guy. (Until she came along.)

__________________

The day came when dreams and thoughts just wouldn't suffice. (It was finally time to finish what they had started.) It wasn't by any means a romantic and thoughtful first for them. (But anyone who knew them could tell you that nothing was ever peaceful between them.) It started with a look (a million more had happened before that) but this one was different. _He took her hand_ and gave her that look, the one that she had been dreaming about for her whole life. And then in an instant she was against the wall her hands in his hair, and his running over her body. (If anything, this was the way it was supposed to be.) They were ruthless with their acknowledgment that they wanted each other. Her nails scraped red lines down his back while his teeth nipped at her (all over.) And in the end she was crying his name and he was screaming hers.

Heres one thing that you should know… Casey and Derek both got what they desired. (And they were _stripped to the bone_ for the entire world to see.)


End file.
